disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree Davenport
Bree 'is one of the main characters of ''Lab Rats. She is a very fast superhuman. She is Leo's only stepsister which makes her the special one on Leo's mom's side. There is a slight chance that she has the need to fit in or gain friends as seen in the first episode. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Background Bree is the only girl in the bionic trio, but that doesn't stop her from fitting in perfectly with the guys. Leo's stepdad gave her super speed, and the ability to jump very high. She also has some problems walking in high heels as shown when she wears a pair and Leo thinks she should wear a helmet with them. The reason for her wearing them was so she wouldn't be able to run away from her crush, Ethan, when he got near her, as he makes her nervous. Personality She is a typical teenage middle-child girl. She likes talking on cellphones and has crushes on boys. She likes talking to her friend Kaitlyn and giving her misguided boyfriend advice. She is also somewhat irresponsible, sassy, uncaring and often overreacts to situations but is still kind and deeply cares about her family. Although she complains about them alot, she loves her brothers, she does however like to annoy her baby brother Chase, her relationship with Adam is more positive, though they still bicker. In Drone Alone, Bree's personality temporarily changed when she tried to go to New York and ended up in New Jersey and she becomes sassy. Glitches *''Uncontrollable Navigation'': When she gets nervous she runs around randomly. *''Scrambled Navigation'': Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. *''Disabled Joints/Disabled Muscles/Numbing Tongue/Uncontrollable Movement'': When exposed to neurothroxin, Bree goes through this and if not cured in 24 hours it becomes permanent. *''Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation'': When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. Powers *'''Super Speed: Bree runs so fast, she can't be seen by others. *'Super Jump': When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's able to jump onto ceilings. *'Sonic Cyclone': When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. *'Vacuum Generation:' Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. *'Mental Navigation System': Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. *'Speed Talking': She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. *'Speed Typing': Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all words in a minute. *'Wall Sticking': She can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but is still affected by gravity. *'Super Agility': She can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Vocal Manipulation': Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. *'Enhanced Strength': Although nowhere near her brother Adam 's level, Bree's strength is enhanced, she can carry both her brothers at once. *'Super Durability': Lasers that can kill normal people only stun her. *'Martial Arts': Even though not as strong as Adam and Chase , she still knows marital arts, like when she flipped Chase. Trivia *She stole Adam's E-Pod and made fun of his playlist with Taylor Swift's music. * She has always wanted to go to Paris. *Her brother, Adam, annoys her, but she still loves him. *The first non-Davenport person she assosiates with is Kavan, the boy she hit with a basketball on her first day of school, and soon develops a crush on him. *She has a crush on a boy that sits next to her in chemistry, Ethan. *Because she goes to the dance with Ethan and not Kavan, it can be possible that she doesn't have feelings for Kavan anymore. *It's possible her original name is Breanna since her name is Bree (which can be her nickname). *She's not good at walking in high-heels. *She is very good at ballet. *She has a cell phone. *She has a BFF necklace. *Due to Chase being 14 and Adam being 16, Bree is probably around 15 Romances #↑ Crush, Chop, and Burn; Season 1, Episode 1 #↑ Leo's Jam; Season 1, Episode 3 #↑ Rats on a Train; Season 1, Episode 4 #↑ Commando App; Season 1, Episode 2 It is possible that Ethan and Bree might be dating, as it shows in the episode Smart and Smarter. Bree is dating Ethan External Links All info was provided http://lab-rats.wikia.com/wiki/Bree Category:Lab Rats Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers